For My Sisters
by FailX435
Summary: A young Eevee names Hikari just hatched from his egg in front of his mother and his 5 sisters. Everything is going well, until a horrible disaster destroys this beautiful life.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, I do not own pokemon, hope you'll enjoy.**

Where am I, all I can see is some blue outlines around me. I dunno why but I feel so cold. Who am I you ask? Wait, I don't even know who I am, or anything at all about myself, that's so strange. Wait, my surroundings are becoming more clear, I can see that the blue outline I was noticing were a bunch of Glaceon looking at me. One of them seems significantly older and more mature than the others.

"He's so cute!" One of them said.

"What are you gonna call him mom?" Mom huh? So these are the older Glaceon's children, then who am I? Her child as well?

"I was thinking of Hikari, what do you girls think?"

"Hmm, that's not a bad name."

"I think it's perfect mom!"

"Well, Hikari, how do you feel? I'm Aoi, but you can call me mom." So, my name is Hikari, by the looks of it, I seem to be an eevee, which makes sense since the one calling herself my mom is a Glaceon. Judging by how they call her mom, I must be these girls' brother, there doesn't seem to be any other male pokemon here.

"I feel fine I guess, a bit frisky."

"Oh, it's normal, we're in an ice cave, don't worry you'll get used to it. For the time being, you can use that blanket and come closer to me." Said my mom.

After a week of living with those glaceon, I became more acustomed with everybody, at first I was a bit scared to be a single male with 5 sisters, but it's not that bad, it's as if they were considering me the most precious thing in the world, and they treat me very well, although I wouldn't mind having a brother or two.

"Hikari, it's time to wake up, we're gonna go get berries wanna come with us?" Asked Chiharu, my eldest sister.

"I dunno about that, it'll be my first time going outside the cave, shouldn't we wait till I'm a bit older." I replied.

"Why? You're safe with us, and beside, you'll never get used to it if you don't try." Retorted Emi, my youngest sister. I dunno why but I seem to trust her more than my other sisters, maybe it's because she's only one year older than me and I feel like she understands me more than the others. Even if I wasn't sure about it, I nodded yes as I got up.

"Alright I'll go, what do I have to lose anyway." I answered.

"Awesome! I'll go prepare our stuff." Exclaimed Akemi, the 3rd born child.

"Just be careful with your brother, he's only 5 days old." Said our mom.

"Of course mom, if anything happens, I'll protect him no matter what!" Claimed Katsumi, my 2nd born sister. She always seems to be heroic and all that stuff, but I realised that she's in fact the clumsiest person I've ever seen. Which actually doesn't mean much since the only people I've seen so far are my family members.

"You say that but you're probably gonna drop something on him and hurt him, Katsumi." Replied Maiko, obviously the 4th born child, with a grin.

"That's not true, since when did I drop anything on any of you?" Asked Katsumi in an annoyed tone. Right then, she stepped on a rock and it flew directly in mom's face. "I'm so sorry mom, I didn't mean to!" she said, panicked.

"Just be careful with Hikari." She answered.

"Here's the answer to your question Katsumi." Giggled Maiko.

After some preparations, we finally set out. The outside of the cave was, well it was different than I imagined, it was wider, brighter, and especially, colder than what I thought.

" _Brrr_ , is it always this cold here?" I asked my sisters.

"Well, not really, right now it's summer, so it's warmer outside than if we were winter." Answered Emi.

"Wait, so it can be colder than that, but there's snow everywhere!" I said.

"It's because live in the north, it's always snowing here, year long." Ugh, I guess I won't be the type that goes outside. We walked for a while until we found a bigg tree containing lost of berries.

"Watch and learn, Hikari, to make a berry fall from a tree you have to do like this." Explained Chiharu while firing an Ice beam at a berry. The berry became completely frozen and fell down on it's own. "Also, freezing berry makes them last longer too."

"But I don't know the move Ice beam." I complained.

"It can actually be any ice type move, and don't worry, you'll learn them soon in this environment. Chiharu simply wanted to show of to you." Said Maiko.

"Hey!" Shouted Chiharu. We continued to make berries fall... rectification, they continued to make berries fall while I was looking at them do so for a while until my sisters judged we would have enough for the week and then we returned home. Frankly, it was the perfect timing cause I was about to transform into an ice block.

 **First Chapter done, I started from the idea that newborn pokemon are probably already conscious since they can start fighting right after birth. I'll gladly accept any useful critics and if you have any idea to make the story better, I'll consider them. Thanks in advance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2, please review if there is something you want to know or you would like to comment about something thanks. I don't own pokemon.**

I suddenly opened my eyes, all I could see around me was darkness, I reached a hand to my mom until I realised there was nobody here with me.

"Oh right, I'm alone now." I mumbled to myself. I hate those flashbacks. Everytime I close my eyes, I see those days again, the good ol' days when I was still with my family. Everything has changed now, I travel alone, I sleep alone and I eat alone. I really miss that first year of my life.

" _Kyaaaa!_ " What was that? I heard someone yelling. It seems like it came from outside the cave. I should go see if everything is fine. I went outside and followed the direction of the voice. I bumped into some trees on my way because my eyes weren't used to the moon's light and I couldn't see properly. After a while, I could see a pink outline and a dark blue creature moving. It seemed like the dark creature was attacking the pink one so I did the only thing that came to my mind.

"Ice beam!" I yelled as a pale blue beam shot out of my mouth to hit the dark creature. I jumped in between the blue and the pink creature and kicked the blue one with my back paws. It flew a few metres back and then started running toward me. At least I think it was running.

"Shadow claw!" Shouted the creature. I tried to dodge but my limited vision got me a hit on my cheek. I instantly used a take down on the creature and it seemed to fal on the ground.

"Peh, I'll come back with an ally better suited to this mission." Said the creature before escaping through the forest.

"Are you alright?" I heard as my visibility went black and I fell unconscious on the cold grass.

I woke up and the first thing I saw was bluish purple eyes looking at me closely. That when I realised the pink creature I was protecting, was an Espeon, and not any Espeon, this one was incredibly beautiful.

"Finally woke up sleepy head?" She said as I got up on my paws. "Thank you, if you hadn't intervened I would probably not be here anymore. What's your name?"

"Hikari, might I ask you the same question?"

"I'm Dena! Nice to meet you Hikari."

"Same here. By the way, why are you here, and why was this pokemon attacking you?"

"Let's just say it's complicated family stuff. Why are _you_ here? I don't know many pokemon that live in this forest."

"I was going to Eon Town but it was getting late and I needed some place to stay for the night so I slept in a cave near here, until I heard you screaming."

"Really? You're going to Eon town? Well, my destination is on the way, and I wouldn't mind someone that can protect me. If it's okay with you, of course." Asked Dena.

"Oh, yeah, sure, no problem, it's been a while since I traveled with somebody else, might be good to have someon to talk to." I answered.

"Yay! Then which way do we go?"

"I need a night of sleeping before going. We'll return to the cave I used."

"Alright!" She answered enthusiastically. I wonder if it really was a good idea to bring her along. Well, I don't mind the company and I like to help people in need so I guess it will be fine."

The next morning, I opened my eyes and saw that Dena waan't here anymore. "Dena?" I said looking toward the deeper part of the cave. "You in there?"

"I'm back!" I heard behind me.

"Where were you?" I asked her, a bit upset that she didn't warn me she was going outside.

"I was hungry." She said. At least I thought she said that since she was already munching a berry from the pile she brought it. "Want some?" She asked, giving me an Oran berry.

"Uuh, thanks." I answered, a bit confused as I took the berry and ate it.

"So, when do we go?" Asked Dena Chewing a Sitrus berry.

"Well, if you can eat while walking, I suggest we get going now." I replied.

"Alright then, let's go." We packed the berry surplus and left the cave. After a while of walking in the forest, I saw two different paths in front of us.

Alright, where do we go?" I questioned myself taking out my map.

"Hikari, I'm thirsty, do you know where we could find some water?" Dena whined behind me.

"There's a river near us, we could go there before resuming our travel." I answered, putting my map back in my bag.

"Yay!" She smiled. I started to wonder if it was even possible for her to be in a bad mood.

When we got to the river. Dena ran past me and jumped into the river, water splashing everywhere. After a minute or so, she finally came back to surface.

"Why don't you come?" She questioned me.

"We should just hurry to the next village, the sun is starting to set." I said coldly.

"Geez such a party pooper, alright then I'm getting out." She said, annoyed.

We stayed at the river for five more minutes and then we got back to the road.

I took us a long time, but when the sun was about to set, we saw Dawn Village's welcome sign.

"So, where exactely do you need to go? There's no other place between this village and Eon Town." I asked Dena since she seemed to just stick with me. If this place was where she needed to go, why was she still with me?

"Uh, I need to go to, uh, Eon Town too!" She replied nervously. She sounded hesitant about it but I didn't pay it more attention. She's not slowing me down or anything so it's should be alright.

"My, my, who would've thought we would see you on the way to Eon Town, Dena." Said a voice coming from behind us.

 **Confused? Good! I'll try updating daily but I'm not certain if that we stand long. Hope you're still enjoying the story, there'll be some explanations next chapter. Don't forget to follow and favorite if you liked the story and please review if you have any comment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Not much to say this time except reminding that I don't own Pokemon and suggest to support the official release if you haven't yet.**

I turned around and in front of me was standing, a Sneasel and a Vaporeon.

"This time, you're coming with us you traitor Espeon." Said the Vaporeon.

"And you, filthy Eevee, we're gonna make you pay for the other night. You'll understand what it means to attack me." Said the Sneasel. I deduced he was the one that attacked Dena.

"Why are you after her, what did she do?" I asked the two pokemon and they started to laugh.

"We don't need to know what she did, we're bounty hunters, all we need to know is how much the job pays." Sneered the Sneasel with a grin.

"Wait, you're wanted by bounty hunters, what did you do." I asked Dena.

"I promise you, I didn't do anything criminal, they're probably after me because of my family." She answered back.

"I know I'm gonna regret this, but I'll help you, this Sneasel wants his revenge anyway so I got nothing to lose." I said, Dena nodded with a reassured smile and then the Sneasel charged at us.

The Vaporeon fired a Water Gun at Dena and the Sneasel came toward me, preparing a Shadow Claw. I quickly fired an Ice Beam to freeze the Water Gun and the I used Dig to avoid the Shadow claw. I waited underground for a while and when I felt a weight that was different than Dena, I dug back up and attack. It was a direct hit on the Vaporeon who was pushed back. I reacted by jumping on him and using Bite on the paw he used to protect himself.

"GHAAH. You insolent brat." He shouted as he jumped away from me. At that moment I saw a black energy ball going straight at me from where the Sneasel was. I didn't have time to dodge nor block the attack. I got hit in the face by the Shadow Ball and felt myself falling on the ground.

"Hikari!" Shouted Dena panicked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I said as I got up to reassure her, but truly, I wasn't feeling well. My head was hurting and I had trouble standing. In the short amount of time I had before getting hit by another Shadow Ball, I jumped in the air and sent an Ice Beam at the Sneasel. He didn't even try to dodge, all he did was send another Ice beam at mine to cancel it. When I got back on the ground, I heard a man shouting.

"What's happenning here!" Said the man. When I looked, I saw that we were surrounded by police officers.

"These two attacked us out of nowhere, and also, I think I saw their face on some wanted posters around town." Replied the Sneasel.

"What! That's completely..." I was cut off by the police leader.

"You're right young Sneasel, I remember this Espeon on the posters. You two! Don't move or try anything funny or else we've got the right to kill the two of you." The police leader snarled angrily at me and Dena.

"Actually sir, we would like the Espeon to stay alive, but you can do anything to the Eevee if you want." Asked the Raichu.

"No!" Yelled Dena as he said that. "We'll go with you but please don't hurt him, he didn't do anything." She asked the officer.

"If he turns himself in, we won't harm him." Said an officer.

"As if." I replied on an angry tone.

"Please! Let them do, I don't want you to get hurt." She asked me with pleading eyes. The kind of eyes I can't ignore.

"Fine, do what you want." I said as I got out of my battle stance. As soon as I said that, two officers ran toward me and pushed me on the ground, chaining my four paws together.

"Like this you won't be able to run very fast." One of them said, grinning at me.

The Sneasel and Raichu leaded us to a carriage with something that looked like a prison cell with wheels attached to it.

"Put the Eevee in the cell, we'll bring the Espeon in the carriage." Ordered the Sneasel. The officers nodded and threw me in the cell. My head slamming on the freezing metal.

An officer stayed in the cell with me to make sure I wouldn't try anything. "What do you plan on doing with me?" I asked the officer.

We're bringing you and your Espeon friend to Eon Town, the authorities in charged will decide what happens next." The officer informed me.

"Can I at least talk with my friend?" I asked him.

"Don't dream, you two are considered criminals, like hell, I'll let you see each other." He replied.

"I promise I won't try anything funny." I retorted.

"Well, I could let you go, but you would have to swear to never have anything to do with that girl again." He said.

"Then I refuse."

"Why, what is keeping you with her?"

"I agreed on protecting her and I will."

"Well, then, I can let you chat, but if you try anything, you're dead. Understood?"He then opened the cell dor and closed it back.

After a few minutes the door opened again and Dena entered the cell.

"You've got no more than five minutes." The officer said.

"Hikari, I'm so sorry you were involved in this I didn't want it to turn out like this." She said, on the verge of crying. "Don't worry about protecting me, go away, I'll convince them your innocent."

"It's too late Dena, I promised to protect you and I won't go back on that. You can't get rid of me like this."

"Alright, but if we wanna survive, we'll have to escape before getting to Eon Town." She answered with a nod.

"But how do you plan on escaping?" I asked her.

"Just let me do." She smiled and winked at me. "Mister officer I'm ready to get out."

The door opened and Dena got out of the cell. As the officer entered the cell, I saw a pink flash and the officer fell on the floor.

"Hypnosis!" Said Dena as I closed my eyes so I wouldn't be affected by the attack. When I opened them, the officer was sleeping on the floor and Dena was unlocking my chains with a key. "Hurry, we have to get out before someone realises." She exclaimed before getting out of the cell.

I followed her and after a while, I heard shouting behing us. Then some Ice Beams passed on my side

"Here they are, go get 'em." It was Sneasel.

"Cut throught the trees there!" I ordered Dena as she turned and entered the woods. I followed her until we got to a big cliff covered in ice. On the wall was a hole. "Get in that cave I'm following you." I shouted.

When I got in the cave, I immediately covered the entrance using an Ice Beam. In the cave, there was ice every where, and carved in the ice, seemed to be beds and couches.

"This place is beautiful!" Said Dena, looking around. "How did you know about this cave?"

"Three years ago this," I sighed "was my house."

 **Here's the third chapter. First battle of the story but not last. Let me know in reviews what are your thoghts on that fight. Was it too short, too detailed, not detailed enough? Thanks again for reading this story. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4. I don't own pokemon.**

"Your, home? You lived in here?" Asked Dena with stupor.

"I did. Before everything happened, this was where I lived," I answered weakly.

"What happened? I mean, someone doesn't leave such a beautiful place for no reason."

"I don't really feel like talking about it right now. Maybe tomorrow, we should sleep now," I said as I dropped on what seemed to be a couch.

Dena went into a room farther in the cave and probably fell asleep. Before I closed my eyes I had one last thought: Aoi.

The next morning, I woke up and went outside to stretch my legs a bit. I froze a bunch of berries to make them fall from trees and also went to a river because I really started to smell bad.

When I came back to the cave, Dena was nowhere to be seen. I went to "her room" and found out she was still fast asleep. "How can she sleep so much, its almost 1 PM," I mumble to myself.

"HEY, DENA, WE NEED TO LEAVE SOON!" I yelled. The only thing I gained from that was a headache because when she woke up she tackled me, thinking we were attacked.

"Oh, it's only you. Why did you yell?" She asked.

"Because it's getting late and you were still alseep. If we stay here too long, they'll end up finding us."

"Oh, I thought we would just hide here forever."

"Forget about that, I still got stuff to do. I'm bringing you somewhere safe and then I'll be off."

"Huh? What stuff to do? Does it have anything to do with what happened 3 years ago? And who is this Aoi I heard you call last night?" She started asking a bunch of questions.

As she talked about me calling out for my mom last night, I felt my face heat up and my fur going straight.

"That's none of your business," I said, cuting her mid sentence.

"Aw come on, you can trust me, I won't say anything to anybody," She whined.

"That's not why I'm not telling you," I replied.

"Then why won't you?"

"It's complicated," that was the only thing could say.

"How?"

"Look, just forget about it, I'll bring you to a safe town and you'll be able to live your life normally," I asked. As I said that, she lowered her head, and I could see some tears droping on the floor.

"Why?" She said suddenly. "Why don't you trust me? All I want is to know why you'll have to leave me alone at the next town."

I felt bad, I didn't really want to talk about my objective, but I also didn't want to see Dena cry. "Alright I'll tell you, but you have to promise me not to tell it to anybody. People could try to stop me if they knew what I'm trying to do." She raised her head while whiping some tears off her face.

"When I was born, I had five sisters, all of them were Glaceon. I lived a happy life in this cave with them and my mother, Aoi. But three years ago, my mom fell ill. Me and my sisters went looking for something to heal her when we got attacked by humans."

"Humans? These are pretty rare around here," Dena said.

"Shush, let me finish. While we were fighting them, my sisters got captured, I was the only one to escape. I returned home to give some berries to my mother. But when I got in the cave, she wasn't breathing anymore. Since that day, I searched for my sisters everyday nonstop in the hope that they are still alive."

There was a long silence.

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you to remember that. I should've realised that it was paining you," Dena said, embarassed.

"No, it's alright, these memories haunt my dream since the day I lost everybody, I got used to it. I simply wanted to leave you out of my personal business. But one thing I hate more than remembering that day, is seeing someone cry."

"Thanks for trusting me," Dena finally stopped crying and smiled at me. After a moment, she stopped smiling and looked at me with a determined face. "Alright then it's decided. I'll help you find your sisters."

"Wait, what? No, I don't want you to get involved in this."

"Aw stop that, it's my own decision, and also, I owe you for protecting me."

"So if I understand correctly, no matter what I say, you won't change your mind huh?"

"Nope, you're stuck with me now," She answered with a giggle. "Then, what's the next destination? You have any clue on where to search?"

"Well, I was told that someone in Eon Town could help me, but I don't think going there is such a good idea anymore, seeing how we got treated by the autorities. I think we should look deeper into the forest, There might be something, since that's where they attacked us."

We then got out of the cave and started walking deeper into the forest. After a few minutes I stopped and turned to look at Dena. I then got in a battle stance.

"Why are you stopping?" She asked.

"Well, I just realised I never saw you fight and it would be better to know how you fare if I wanna make effective plans."

"Alright then!" She anwered, defiantly smiling at me.

"I'll let you move first."

"You may regret this!" She said as she pounced toward me.

I quickly dodged her Tackle and used a Take Down on her. She jumped sideways and I almost smacked right into a tree.

"That all you can do? I suddenly feel ashamed that I needed your help to beat that Sneasel," She taunted as she used Psychic to send a rock flying toward me. It was more like a pebble than a rock so all I had to do was lower my head and kick it away with my paw and I was out of "danger".

"Uh, was that supposed to hurt me?" I asked as looked up to see that Dena wasn't here anymore.

"HYA!" I heard behind me before being pushed on the ground. I used Ice Beam to make Dena move away from me and then I dug." I waited for a long time, looking for my chance to strike. I went back up as I sensed Dena's weight over me. When I got out, I was surprised to see that Dena was ready for my attack and had the time to use confusion on me before could get to her.

Everything became fuzzy in front of me, I could barely se Dena's shape moving around me and before I knew it, I used Bite on a tree, probably 5 metres away from Dena's position. That's when I got my vision back.

"Okay, that's enough, you passed, you're strong enough to accompany me," maybe even to beat me. Though I didn't really wanna say that to her.

"Haha yay! I'm stronger than you!" She shouted pointing a paw at me.

"I didn't say that! I said you were strong enough to _accompany_ me, I was going easy on you anyway," Why do I even care?

After an hour of walking circles in the forest, we finally saw a white building with shaded windows. "I think that's where they keep my sisters. I'll go have a look inside," I said to Dena.

"Wait! I can't let you go alone, it's too dangerous," She panicked.

"No, I need you to keep an eye on our only way to escape, if someone were to block it, it would be over for us."

"Alright, but be careful," she told me.

"Don't worry," I showed a confident smile at her and I jumped in the dark lab from the opened window.

 **Alright thanks for listening. I wanted your opinion in reviews if it would be a good idea to do POV changes. Also if you wanna propose OCs to me, I will gladly accept them, though they will probably all be temporary or antagonists.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's my fifth chapter, tried to make it longer than my previous ones. Hope this won't be too full of boring details.**

I snuck into the pitch black room, all I could see were some grid outlines and some kind of door at the other end of the room.

"Damn it, if only I had a way to see something in here," I said quietly.

"Here," I heard as I saw fluorescent purple circles float beside me.

"Ah!" I shouted right before covering my mouth with my paw. "Who's there!" I whispered.

"It's me, Dena."

"Wait since when can Espeons glow in the dark?" I asked her, confused.

"You never realised I had darker pink spots on my fur, these are where I glow."

Now that I was think about it, I remember seeing some darker fur on Dena's back legs and on her forehead. Anyway, Her glowing furr would at least help me know where I'm going. I could see that in the room I was, cages were disposed on the floor, we examined them all, but all of them were empty.

"I think this is the storage room. My sisters must be somewhere else," I explained to Dena.

"Why is it so dark in here, do humans have some kind of problem when theyre exposed by light?" Dena asked.

"I have absolutely no idea, let's just look elsewhere. Get through the door over there.  
I pointed at the end of the room. When in front of the door, I realised there seemed to be no way to open it.

"Dena, can you walk around and try to find someway of opening this."

"Why me?" She blurted.

"Do I have to renind you that you're the one carrying something very useful that us, pokemons, call light?" I said on a sarcastic tone.

"Hmph, I always have to do everything around here."

"Uh, Dena, are you feeling well?"

"Yeah why?"

"I don't know, you act defferently than usual, normally after my statement, you would've answered spmething like "Oh yeah you're right, silly me." You wouldn't have complained."

"What? No it 's nothing, really I'm simply a bit tured that's all," She answered hurriedly.

"There are a bunch of weird buttons all over the panel, which one do I press?" Dena asked when she got on the control panel of the room.

"I don't know, I'm not an expert in human technology," I replied. "Try something."

She seemed to press something and a "beep" sounded.

...

Nothing happened. "Try something else this one didn't..." I couldn't finish my sentence as we heard a loud noise coming from behind us. "What was that?" I asked. Then we heard some metallic sounds coming toward us.

"I don't know what that noise is from, and I don't wanna know. Open the dooe, quick!" I said to Dena on a panicked tone.

She started pressing a bunch of button until the door finally opened. We got out of the room as quickly as possible ran along what seemed to be a corridor. there were a lot of doors on the wall.

"How are we gonna find my sisters with that thing chasing us? Did you see what it was?" I asked to dena.

"Yeah, I've got some kind of night vision, it seemed to be some kind of pokemon, but it was made out of metal."

"What kind of pokemon?"

"It looked like an Ursaring," Dena answered.

"WHAT!? If this thing is against us, we better not stay around."

"HYAAA!"

That voice was familiar. "That was Emi!" I exclaimed.

"Emi?" Dena asked me.

"She's my youngest sister. EMIIII!" I called at my sister.

"...KARI!"

"It seemed to come from that room," Dena said as she stopped running in front of a door.

"This time, we're not losing time trying to open this damned door, get back." I yelled as Used a take down on the door. It was surprising weak and only one attack was needed to make it fall. "Well, I knew it would be that easy I would've done the same thing with the first door too."

"Hikari!" I heard my sisters voice as I looked up. Emi was in a cage, but something was wrong. She was alone.

"Emi don't worry I'll get you out of this cage."

"Here, I found this in the first room of the lab," Dena said as she gave me some kind of metal shape with dents. I looked closer at Dena's cage and saw a little hole on the side.

"Well, it's worth a try," I put the metalic trinket in the hole and it seened to turn, right when I did that, the cage opened. "Awesome! Get out of here, this robot can get here any minute now."

"Robot?" Emi asked confused.

"I'll explain everything once we're out of here, follow us." We ran for a while, I couldn't even here the robot's footsteps anymore. "I think we're out of danger." Right as I said that, a metallic hand grabbed Emi and dragged her along the corridor.

"Don't you dare touch my sister you filthy piece of human junk," I shouted to the robot before using Ice Beam on its leg. It stopped for a second and then broke the ice like it was nothing. It turn around and looked at me.

"COMBAT MODE ENGAGED," was the only thing it said before putting Emi back on the floor. "MEGA PUNCH," The metallic Ursaring's fist moved toward me with some kind of glowing aura. I easily dodged the attack because of how slow it was, but I knew that if I hadn't dodged, I would probably be dead. This attack felt way more powerful than any move I've seen.

"Damn it, I didn't think a robot could use real pokemon battle move. Dena, can you try to do something about it?" I shouted in the purple rings direction.

"I'll try!" She answered. As she said that, I felt some kind of energy passed by me and me a crashing noise on the robot as it fell hard on the floor.

"Wow, I didn't know you had that kind of firepower!"

"He's not out yet," She answered back, as if she didn't care about me praising her.

"Okay then, let me do, escape with Emi," I told her.

"How will you fight it without light?"

"This stupid hunck of junk call every single attack, I'll know where it is," I confidently answered.

"BRICK BREAK," Said the robot. I dodged the decending hand and used a Takedown on the robot.

"Alright, I'll leave it to you. Just don't die," Dena said.

The robot continued to attack me with Brick Break while I was alternating between Takedown and Ice beam. It wasn't really effective but I kept at it, dodging the robot's attacks once in a while. The only little detail though, was that a robot can't lose stamina, while I do. Even after 10 minutes of battling, it still didn't have any scratch.

"Damn it I can't do that for long," I thought to myself as I dodged another Brick Break. It was a close one. "Gonna have to use my trump, at least it's not a living being," I said as I stipped moving and started charging energy. He used that chance to attack me with a Mega Punch, but I had time to store up enough energy.

"You're done for, stupid robot," I said before opening my mouth wide, shooting a Hyper Beam attack at it. The beam crossed completely through the robot and even destroyed a part of the roof.

"ERROR, BODY OVERHEATING. SELF DESTRUCT, ON," said the robot as it stopped moving.

"What? How can an Ursaring know Self Destruct!" I shouted before running toward the opened window.

"3"

"2"

"1"

I couldn't get to the window in time, I could only see extremely bright light and then nothing.

I couldn't feel my body anymore, it's as if time completely stopped. Though I didn't mind that sensation.

"Hikari, get up!" I heard a familiar voice talking to me.

"Nah, I feel fine like this, I think I wanna stay here forever. Is it what it feels like to be dead?"

"Don't be stupid, you still have 4 sisters to save!" The voice said to me. As soon as I heard that, I had a sudden boost of energy. This oerson is right, I can't die until I saved my sisters.  
I opened my eyes and got into a sitting position. "Ah! Where am I," I asked suddenly.

"We're outside the lab, I had to drag you here," I turned my head and what I saw was.

"Who are you?" I asked, surprised.

"What are you talking about, it's me, Dena, you sure hurt your head hard in that lab," wait what? How was this Dena, what I had in front of me was Pokemon I've never seen before, It had the physical appearance of an Espeon, but it had black fur and purple rings on its legs and forehead.

"Stop lying, Dena is an Espeon, not some kind of Umbreon like you," I answered.

"Huh?" The Umbreon looked confused. It then look at its body and shrieked. "Oh no, I completely forgot it was night. Listen Hikari, I can explain. I'll start with the obvious, I'm not a normal Espeon. Every night, I turn like this. I change fur color and I change into a dark type. My moves and abilities completely changes. Even my personnality is a bit different. During the day I'm always enthusiastic and happy and at night I become serious and calm. That's most of it. Got any question?" She stopped and waited for my reaction.

"Why didn't tell me before?" I asked, immediately thinking my question was stupid. Tears started dripping from Dena's eyes.

"I didn't want you to think I'm a monster and then leave me, I was having so much fun with you," She said, breathing heavily.

"I would never think that of you," I said seriously. "You may be different than usual pokemon, you may be a bit annoying sometimes, but I will never think you're a monster, or even think you're weird. We're all who we are, and I couldn't care less about your appearance. Your name stays Dena, and you stay my friend. Now stop crying, I hate seeing that."

She rubbed her face and looked at me with a grateful smile. "Thank you Hikari, you can't know how much what you just said means to me. You can be certain I'll never forget this conversation, and I'll never be ashamed of my difference anymore."

"Now, second question, where's Emi?"

"Oh, I brought her back to the cave, I would've done the same for you but I couldn't drag you there," She explained, her face becoming serious again.

"There's no doubt, she not at all the same in this form," I mumbled to myself.

"Did you say anything?"

"Uh, no, not at all," I answered quickly. We walked back down the road and entered into the cave. "You, can sleep in the same room you slept last night, I'm gonna stay here."

 **So, what do you think? Longer chapters or shorter updates?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the really long update guys. I don't have any excuse for that, I was just veeeery lazy. Change of subject, yay first review, though not really positive but still, a good question was asked.**

 **Sorry for making the characters yell their moves, but I always feel like it's better to make the characters talk themselves instead of Hikari just explaining everything that'S happening. But I'll try to avoid that more. Can't say I won't do it at all though.**

 **On this last note. Enjoy this chapter. (Might take longer and longer to update)**

It's been three days since Emi's rescue, we've explored most of the forest, searching for some hint on where the others could be, alas, we found nothing.

"I'm boooored, we should go back to the cave, we've completely explored this forest at least 3 times and found no single hint about their location," complained Dena.

"I still wanna make sure we searched everything, and also, I feel like they're actually not that far from us," I replied.

"But still, my paws are hurting so much and my vision is becoming all fuzzy, please can we just go back, please."

"Alright, alright, we're going home," I reluctantly answered. "Geez, I like her better when she's dark typed," I said softly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing at all." Does she have bionic ears or something, I should really start complaining in my head. It took us a few hours to get back to the cave, Dena was so exhausted that she simply fell on the icy couch and slept.

"She seems tired, you two found anything?" Emi asked me.

"Not a single trace of where they could be, I'm starting to think it's time to search somewhere else, but still, I can't shake off that feeling that they might be near."

"Well, when I was in there, they said they would all separate us and test who was the "right one", after they did some testing on me, something went wrong with a robot like the one you destroyed and then they all abandonned the place. Hey, why don't we go search in that laboratory? There might still be some kind of info on their location."

"I dunno, I don't want it to end like last time, if we wake another robot, it can be dangerous. Still, you're right, if there's any direction to the others in this forest, it would be in this lab. Let's wait till Dena's in dark form though, she's pretty useful that way," I answered, dropping on a bed. "I'm tired to, wake me up when it's time."

"...ri. Hi...ari. WAKE UP HIKARI!" I heard as I shot up to see a black shadow with pure red eyes in front of me.

"ACK! Oh, sorry Dena, I'm not used to this form yet."

"Hmph, it's alright, just get up, we got some work to do," She replied, turning her head away from my direction.

"So, which way's the lab?" Emi asked looking at me.

"Why do you ask me?"

"Maybe because you have the map, silly," Dena answered.

"Oh, yeah you're right, hahaha, sorry I'm not completely awake hehe," I answered in embarassement. "So, we're here, and we have to go... this way," I said, raising my paw in the direction of a really old tree. Actually that could describe every tree in this damned forest.

We walked in the dark for 5 hours straight without stopping.

"Hikari, you sure it's that way?" Emi asked me.

"Yeah I'm certain, see this tree, it's riiiight here, we just have to go there... uh, actually you were right, it's the wrong direction."

"Ugh, couldn't you have realised that earlier?" Dena asked me on an exasperate tone.

Actually, I changed my mind, she's anoying in psyching form, but at least she's not insulting me every two minutes.

"Finally, we're there, sorry again for that mistake."

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine, at least we found it," Answered Dena.

The lab was completely blown up from the explosion, the roof completely fell on the floor and most of the walls crumbled. We all stood in front of a wall that seemed perfectly intact from the impact.

"Damn it, if only I was taller, I could see over this," I said as I was stretching my legs to see over the wall.

"Let me do," Dena said passing beside me. "Completely clear, we can go in."

I felt a bit awkward, I don't really mind that she did it in my stead, it's just annoying to think that she's taller and older than me, she just has such a childish mind.

"See anything?" Emi asked to us while we were searching.

"Yeah, I found some kind of map!" I yelled to the two of them. "Though it's pretty much ripped apart, the only thing we can see are this lab here, it's near, Eon Town.

"I vote to skip that one and find another one!" Dena almost shouted.

"We can't! What if one of them were inside that lab, we can't overlook it," I replied.

"But Hikari, you know as well as me how dangerous it is for the two of us at Eon Town."

"What are you two talking about?" Emi asked us.

"Well, you see, me and Dena are pretty much, wanted criminals in Eon Town."

"What?"

"It's not what you think, we just were wrongly accused and we escaped from police officers before they could arrest us, but I agree, it's gonna be dangerous out there."

"Then what, are you planning to do? Turn us all invisible?" Asked Dena, almost panicked.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. Do they know about your dark form?" I asked her.

"Well, the people that are searching for me do know about it, but not the rest of the town."

"Perfect then, we're gonna pass in the town at night, I'll dig through the town so they don't see me. As for you two, they are not searching for a Glaceon and they don't know you can be dark typed, it's gonna get us past the town in no time."

"But what if I mess up?"

"Don't worry, we'll just have to escape, we're becoming pretty good at this," I said as I put a cloak over Dena.

"And what might that be for?"

"Just so they don't realise, looking at your ears, that you're an Espeon." I soon disappeared underground being careful I was deep enough so nobody could see me.

 **Dena's POV:**

Hikari soon went through the dirt and left Emi and me alone. We entered the town and quickly merged with the nocturn crowd. Most of the pokemon there were Umbreons, they were the only eeveelution that stayed awake at night.

"Hey, you!" A Flareon shouted to Emi. "What are you doing out there, I thought Glaceons went to sleep even before the sun goes down."

"Hmmph, can't a pokemon stay awake later than the rest of its species?" Emi answered.

"No it's not that, I was just surprised, don't mind me."

"Whew that was close, try not to give them a reason to attack us please, the two of us aren't strong enough to fight so many ennemies."

"I didn't provoke him, I simply made him realise he was annoying to interupt me for a stupid reason like that."

"Yeah, but most of the police officers in this town are short tempered so, it's best just to answer normally."

"Short tempered, you mean they're like you?"

"Okay, please can we not talk about this now?" I said looking at her as if I was about to attack.

It took us nearly an hour but we got on the other side of the town. Hikari was already waiting for us.

"Took you long enough," he said.

"That's because Emi couldn't help but visit all the shops in hope they would have some cool stuff."

"I already told you, it's because I wanted to see if we could find info about humans here."

"Yeah right."

"Okay okay, it's fine. Emi, we shouldn't stop too much. Dena, Emi was just trying to be helpful, don't be too harsh with her."

"Well anyway, I'm telling you I'm not ever doing that again, too risky."

 **Back to Hikari's POV:**

I turned around to look at the town. If only I could've gone in there and see what it's like.

"Hikari, we should go on," Dena said, pulling my ear with her mouth.

"Ow! Stop it, I'm coming geez."

Like the map was showing, we found the lab not far from the city, it was different from the other one. It seemed more solid and also there were humans keeping guard in front of the main entrance.

"Guess we won't get in as easily as the other time, we'll have to find something else," Glaceon commented.

"I could act as a decoy, if I taunt them into following me, you would be able to enter," Dena proposed.

"I dunno, I feel weird about having someone as a decoy, what if they get you?"

"Don't worry, this dark form has more to it than meets the eye," She answered, confident.

"Alright, but be careful," I reluctantly accepted.

She immediately ran toward the lab and used taunt on the guards. They started running after her and she led them farther, near a big tree.

"Let's go!" Emi bolted toward the lab's entrance. I followed her and as we got in front of the door, it automatically opened.

"Doesn't seem like they think we could do that."

The corridor was completely desert, nobody around.

"Now, the question is. Are any of them here and if yes, were?"

"If I'm not mistaken, that's two questions," Emi replied with a smile.

"Ha ha ha, instead of searching for funny comments, help me find a way to look in these rooms without entering."

"I could freeze the floor, I would be able to sense if anybody were to walk on it."

"good idea, I'll let you do it," I answered.

Frost went out of Emi's paws and spread under the doors. After a short while, her eyes opened.

"Found one of them, in the third room to our right."

"Awesome!" I shouted.

"The only problem is that there are too many people there, it would be too dangerous to just barge in."

"Let's wait till Dena comes back, she'll help us fight."

"We don't have time, someone's coming out of the room."

"Then let's still take advantage of the surprise effect," She nodded as we ran to the room where our sister was.

As we got in front of the door, it opened and we got face to face with a human cloaked in a white cloth, he had some kind of transparent material mounted on plastic frames in front of his eyes.

"What the hell! There are Pokémon roaming in the lab!" As he said that, three other humans joined him, they all wore the same cloth and some of them had white hands.

They tried to catch us by jumping on us, but they were slow and easy to dodge, I used an ice beam on one of them's leg to paralize him to the floor.

"Careful, this eevee can use ice type moves!" Shouted one of them.

"Take the sedative gun!" yelled another one as the third one took some kind of cannon and shot two needles toward me and Emi. Luckily, I was able to dodge the needle but Emi got stung.

"Hikari, I don't feel well, please save our sister," She said as she fell to the ground asleep.

"You humans are gonna pay for that," I yelled as I jumped and used bite on the needle cannon. It ripped in half and the human dropped it on the floor. I used a combination of ice beam and blizzard to freeze it and make sure they couldn't use it again. I fought them for a while, they didn't have any way to attack me, but I was never able to hit them with my attacks. I was now cornered, one of them put out another needle cannon and pointed it towards me.

"It's the end," I thought, closing my eyes.

"Shadow ball!" I heard a loud crash and some pain moans. I opened my eyes and saw Dena, scratching and kicking the humans.

"Dena!"

"You're welcome, we can talk about it later."

"Get the Mecha-Lucario out!" A human said as they opened a box.

In the box, was some kind of metalic Lucario, just like the Ursaring we fought at the other lab.

"Damn it, not again, we won't stand a chance against that thing, I'm already exhausted from the fight," I said as the Lucario used a bone rush on me.

"TARGET SIGHTED!" it said as it looked toward Dena. "AURA SPHERE!" It put up it's hand in Dena's direction and shot a mass of blue energy to her.

"Dena, watch out!" It was too late, the energy made a direct hit and she fell unconscious on the floor.

The Lucario then looked at me and raised its hand again.

"It can't. It can't end like this. I must do something against that Lucario, but what? I'm just a weak and small Eevee, what can I do against that kind of thing. I need to be more powerful, I need to be faster, more resistent," I thought to myself as I felt some kind of power within my body.

Suddenly, my vision went white again, it seems to be happening a lot these days. I opened my eyes as I felt a sudden power surge in me.

 **What it the world could've happened? I'll let you try to figure it out yourself for another 2 months XD. I might start uploading more frequently again. Anyway, what did you think of that chapter, I hope it was good cause I don't plan on stopping this story for a while. As always, don't forget to review if you have any comments and see you guys next update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**And here we are again with the latest chapter of this story. Sorry again for the long updates I try to make them as short as possible. I got nothing more interesting to say so let's jump directly to the story. Enjoy.**

 **Dena's POV**

Everything was black, I felt a pain in my stomach. I heard Hikari shouting. When I opened my eyes, there was the metallic Lucario in front of a glowing shape. The shape seemed to be changing, it reminded me of an evolution, but who? The glowing figure then moved a little and a stream of fire shot out from what seemed like a mouth. At that precise moment, the pokemon stopped glowing. There it was, it looked like some kind of eeveelution. A mix of light blue and orange fur in some kind of pattern. It had the fluffy tail of a Flareon, but it had what seemed like snow or ice shards scattered on its fur. I was still wondering, who was that savior, and then I saw its eyes, I could never mistake that look. It was really Hikari.

"Hi..kari," I said weakly.

"Don't worry Dena, I'll take care of this," He answered. "You damn human creation, you'll pay for hurting Dena, I won't let you live any longer. If we can even call that live."

The humans in the room started running around the laboratory saying stuff like, "What the hell is that thing," or "We need to study it!" Then Hikari faced the Lucario again. He opened his mouth and some kind of flamethrower came out, like earlier. But not really like earlier, the first time, it was a normal flamethrower. This one was blue, and it froze everything around it. The Lucario took the hit directly and the blue flame pierced through it, freezing anything that wasn't touched by it. At that moment, the light in the Lucario's eyes shut out, and the mechanic being wasn't moving anymore.

"They even got the robot, get away from here, this thing is dangerous," Said a human before they all left the building. It then fell completely silent. I remember blacking out as Hikari opened Emi's cage.

 **Hikari's POV**

"Maiko it's you! Get away from the cage door!" I said as I used this weird icy fire move. The lock gave in like it was nothing.

"Are you really Hikari?" She asked me.

"I am, don't worry, I am as surprised and puzzled as you are," I answered. "Help me, I can't pick up Dena and Emi at the same time. Take care of Emi, I'll get Dena out of here."

Maiko nodded and raised Emi on her back. I took a glance at Dena, she was already unconscious. We exited the laboratory and went as far away as we could before collapsing from fatigue. I built an ice wall around us to form a kind of house.

"Do whatever you want, me, I can't stay awake longer," I said to Maiko as I fell down with Dena still on my back.

When I got back to my senses, it was sunny outside. Emi and Maiko were both sleeping on ice beds. Dena, was sitting before my eyes, her eyes on me. As I looked at her, she shifted her gaze to the wall to her left.

"So, it's really you," She said. "I would never have guessed that you would turn out to be an irregular eeveelution."

"I think nobody would've. Well, at least you're not the only one," I replied with a smile.

"Well, uh, I dunno what to say, you're, you're kinda cool like this I guess," She nervously said with a blush.

"Hmph, you don't need to force compliments on yourself."

"It wasn't forced! It was the truth. But it's true I'm kinda jealous I'm not the tallest anymore."

"Hehe, you're right, it feels so good to be taller for once."

"By the way, how far are we from Eon town?" She asked.

"Huh? I'd say a 30 minutes walk would be enough to get there."

"Do you, want to go have a look?"

"What? But I thought it would be too dangerous, what if they find us?"

"They won't. You're not an eevee anymore, and since I'm back to psychic form, nobody will suspect me."

"I guess, it would be fun while we're waiting for those two to wake up," I said looking at Emi and Maiko, both snoring soundly.

The walk to Eon town was one of the worst moments I ever lived. It was so silent I thought I was completely alone. I was actually surprised Dena was able to walk for 30 consecutive minutes without complaining or anything. But I between her complaints, and this horrible, awkward silence, I would totally choose complaints.

"Well, there we are. I'm counting on you to guide me cause I have no idea what it's like," I said looking at Dena. She seemed lost in her mind.

"Huh? Uh, yeah sure don't worry," She weakly smiled.

What I didn't expect was that, the only thing we did was look around shops. Of course I was expecting to shop a bit, but not all day long.

"Oh, here, look. That's one of the best accessory shop in here," She said pointing toward a small building with a ribbon shaped emblem.

"Hey! You there, what kind of Pokemon are you?" We heard a heavy voice behind us. When we turn around, we saw it was one of the police officer that was bringing us to Eon town a week ago.

"What me? I don't even know myself. From what I know it's probably some kind of mix between a Flareon and a Glaceon," I answered nervously. I actually didn't even think about what I was anymore.

"An irregular Eeveelution? I've never heard of something like that before. Is this someone you know?" Her asked looking at Dena.

"Uh, yeah, he is uh. He's my brother!" I looked at her confused.

"Well, if you say so then," the officer said before going away.

"Your brother? Couldn't you think about something better?" I asked her.

"Well, the Espeon they are looking for doesn't have a brother, and I think he knows I am an irregular. Being with one makes me really suspicious, unless you're my brother so play along with it," She answered.

"Okay fine then, at least I've got some experience at being a brother so it should be easy to act. Now shall we go in, before we get questioned even more."

The interior of the shop seemed like every other shop we went to today. Bright yellow walls with a white roof. All around the place, were disposed the items the shop sold. Necklaces, earrings, pins, glasses, etc.

"Hey Hikari. What do you think of this?" Said Dena as she put on a red ribbon on her neck.

"Yeah, it's not bad," I answered.

"Yay, I'm glad you like it. Oh no," She said as she looked at the ribbon's tag with a worried look.

"What?" I asked, not knowing that it was the worst sentence I could've said at that time.

"I don't have enough money to buy it. Please, could you buy it for me?" She pleaded, looking at me right in the eyes.

"What? Why? I'm not going to pay for stuff you want to wear," I answered, looking away.

"But, but, I really want it. You would be so kind if paid for it."

"No, and you won't make me change my mind," I replied.

She sighed angrily and put the ribbon back where it was.

"Let's go see how Emi and Maiko are doing now," I said as I went for the shop's door. Dena walked past me and exited the building before I did.

The walk back was really different from earlier. It was still silent, but I could feel Dena's frustration in the atmosphere

"You know I really wanted that ribbon, why didn't you buy it for me?" She blurted out all of a sudden.

"Why are you so angry at me, it's not like I'm supposed to buy things for you, I keep my money to buy useful items. A ribbon is not useful enough for me to buy it," I replied.

"But I'm your friend," it was her only argument.

"So?"

"So, you should be kind to me once in a while and buy gifts for me."

"As if. It's not like I have to buy you presents to be kind. I can prove fun to be with even when I don't give gifts to anybody."

"Well, back there I was having fun with you but now, I'm not so sure I wanna stay your friend."

"Perfect then, get away, I finally won't have you in my way all the time while I try to rescue my sisters," As I said that, I saw tears coming out of her eyes, and running down her cheeks. For once, I didn't even care. Why would I, she was crying over something stupid.

"Well then," She said while breathing heavily. "You're right, I should leave. I'll find friends that will…" She didn't finish her sentence when the ground tore up and a jolteon came out of it.

"I finally found you Dena, long time no see." Said the jolteon that appeared to be female by the sound of her voice.

"Rin!" Dena said in a worried tone.

"Who's this, Dena?" I asked confused.

"What? You never told your friend about your dear sister, Dena?" The Jolteon answered.

"He's not my friend, he was just escorting me somewhere," Dena gritted her teeth.

"Wait, you have a sister?"

 **So, what d'you guys think of that last chapters, did I do well to make Hikari an irregular? Was the fight between Hikari and Dena a good idea? Was Dena's sister too predictable? Leave a review if you have any comment.**


	8. Update Message

Well, I recieved a few messages asking me to continue this story, so I guess it's gonna be coming back in a couple of days, I'll try to maintain a speed of one chapter a week, in the hope that people appreciate the story even though I'm not in the exact same mindset as before, I'm eager to hear more comments


End file.
